Holiday Special short stories
by ApHetalia Finland
Summary: Everywhere from christmas with Tino and Sweden to Presidental Elections with America and Russian New years, this collection of ongoing short stories will defnitely please the heart of the holiday lovers.


(OMMIGAWSH I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE. Last night I was with my little bro's friends and all that shiz so I couldn't really write while watching them, and yet again spelling bee and whatever else… SO SORRY~ Listen, many things are off, I will give you the real historical reasons and whatnot.)

Eurovisions. Yes. The one thing every European country knows of and most participate in. (Except the wonderful Sealand) Finland had presented Pernilla Karlsson this year. She was indeed a very wonderful singer. She had presenting Nar Jag Blundar, (Sorry, I am on my laptop and it doesn't have any of the Nordic characters so… STUPID AMERICAN KEYBOARD. WHY YOU NO) a song sung in Swedish. Finland loved the song personally. He sung it quite often. But he never sung it around Sweden. Mainly because it would be was to embarrassing. It was in Swedish and it also sort of showed Finland's feelings about him. But he had a lie just in case Sweden ever accidentally overheard the song. It was about Estonia and his Friendship… it could very well be thought of just as that. It was a perfect lie, even though Finland hated the thought of lying. But anything to not embarrass him like that. Alone in his room he began to sing. "Tat intill… doften av oss tvo. Vander seg om. Samma sjorta I bla. Doften jag kanner... vorre inget utan dig... Som en sjo utan vatten samma lykta utan ljus, ett liv utan farger, det ar inte du. Nan man ser du man blundar som en angel framfor, nan som hjalper en och flyga du man glomt hur man gor."

Sweden was outside listening to the beautiful song. For the past couple of days, he would sit outside and wait for Tino to sing. Tino did have a wonderful voice. It was the only thing Sweden thought about when he fell asleep. That wonderful voice.

~vVWVv~

Sweden was outside, asleep. The song lulled him to a peaceful rest. Finland attempted to get out of his room. Yet he couldn't move whatever the heck was on the other side of the door. It has pretty heavy, and wouldn't budge… wait, no it's not there anymore.

Sweden got up, pissed at whatever the heck just pushed him. "T-Tino?"

"Sv…jag… dig…nej…inte… jag.."

"Nej. Don't..."

Finland began to cry. It really was embarrassing. "I didn't mean for you to hear it…"

"…"

"I was saving it for another time… dammit, I can't even think right… I was supposed to say it was for Estonia… Olen pahiollani, en voi edas ajatella oiken…"

"Fin, speak English so ' can 'nderstand ya"

"OK."

"Denmark, Prussia, and America are hosting a party and Denmark wouldn't stop begging me to come. May you come so I can keep my sanity?" That was the first time Sweden had ever spoke so flawless English to Finland, he could not deny. "Of course."

~vVWVv~

After the party, Finland was drunk as hell. Sweden nodded to Denmark and Prussia signaling to them he was going to leave. Denmark whispered something to Prussia, and they waved towards Berwald.

As the two got closer to their house, snow began to fall. It was quite pretty. Tino thought it was rain and asked Berwald where his umbrella was, and he just smiled. The snow was very cold to the touch, and it made it so that they could hardly see what was in front of their faces.

Later in the journey, their faces had grown red. The cold was too chilly. Afraid his partner may drift off in the world of Tino When Drunk, and into the God-knows-where, Berwald held Fin's hand tightly. A figure appeared though, somewhere in the distance. Sweden stopped. The figure turned, and looked straight into Berwald's blue eyes, and ran. The figure had been crouching down, so who knows what it could have been up to. Sweden continued walking, keeping his Tino close. Sweden was used to those who would run away from him on sight or mention of his name, yet this… this was off.

Further on in their journey, it was hard to tell which street was which, and so they had gotten lost. A woman was walking down the street in front of them, appearing to be lost as well. She had long draping hair that bounced every time she walked. She seemed quite beautiful, yet there was something odd about her presence. A silhouette from before had come out from the alley-ways. It was the figure. The woman saw it and ran. Her hair bouncing with every coordinating step. The figure's hair seemed ravaged compared to the elegant woman's, blowing in the wind. It had a hungry glint in its eyes. The woman ran farther, and eventually the thing closed in on her and the two fell over. Berwald realized Tino laughing at it, mentioning something about Berwald and him. If only the man would sober up.

Moving on, not wanting to be caught up in that, Sweden found himself hearing a breath from behind him. It was no normal adorable Tino breath, more like a starved and beaten raspy sort of breath. He turned only to find Finland still in his drunken world. Berwald sighed, relieved yet scared. What were the breathing sounds, then? _Keep walking, the sun will rise, or you will find a street sign,_ he thought. It was three in the morning; he had been walking for the past three hours. He knew that Finland could walk for miles and miles, yet he didn't think he could walk any more while drunk. Oh well. He eventually decided to carry his companion.

He was truly adorable in his arms. He nearly forgot about the man following them, supposedly. This was no mere video game. This was something of more meaning… Sweden began to sweat. _Keep Finland safe, Keep him safe, _Berwald repeatedly told himself. If only it were that easy.

~vVWVv~

Eventually Berwald could no longer keep on. Finland was making a significant amount of noises, and the 'scary man' hadn't returned. It was so good. Sweden sat down to rest, knowing his luck would probably bring the man towards him. He recognized hissing sounds. This was not good. Not good at all. He had no more energy to continue on, and he just sat there, waiting for the monster to come. And then he realized it was the 'Assome Trio' as he called them. Denmark Prussia and America. Finland got up and laughed at the whole play. He probably wasn't even drunk. Sweden smiled, knowing it was the craziest and most jerky Halloween of them all, yet it was the best. Thank you Denmark. Thank you Finland.


End file.
